Rise of Ivalice
by remnants
Summary: After the game a new threat arises to destroy Gaia. A lost civilization that was believed to have perished long ago has resurfaced.
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy IX – The Rise of Ivalice

Disclaimer: Square owns everything except the characters that are listed below.

Please be kind to me and review my prologue.

Characters:

Alexandrian Court

Sine Tribal

Prince of Alexandria. The only heir to the throne of Alexandria. A free spirit by nature but a noble by heart. His adventurous personality almost always gets him into trouble with the castle's chamberlain.

Job Class: Gunner

Weapon: Gun

Age: 17

Job History: With the advancement of technology, new job classes have been introduced to the world, among these jobs is the job 'Gunner'. A gunner uses artillery and small firearms. A rumor has it is that a gunner can summon an eidolon through specialized bullets known as the jewel bullets or the 'eidomo' yet this seemingly tall tale has been nothing but a rumor.

Skills: Snipe, Summon

Job Origin: Kaze of FFU

Riley Steiner

Son of Aldebert Steiner and Beatrix. Was trained to become a knight yet he set his mind into becoming one of the new job classes, a Defender.

Job Class: Defender

Weapon: Shield

Age: 17

Job History: A new technique was developed by the Order of Acheron, an order of knights under the Knights of Pluto; it is by following an old saying that the best defense is the best offense. Using shields as blockers and using them as pounding weapons the next, this job class may be the best there is.

Skills: Block, Ram

Job origin: Goofy of KH

Mimi Orientier

One might say that she is the daughter of Vivi, the black mage. A quiet girl by nature and perhaps the greatest magician after her father. Now she is training to be a green mage, a new job class developed by Vivi.

Job Class: Green Mage

Weapon: Gloves

Age: 16

Job History: As the first four mages have distinct powers. The black mages with offense magic, The white mages with healing magic, The red mages with status magic and the blue mages with monster magic; Vivi found a new class of mages, the green mages. The green mages holds the power over enchanting weapons and to cure ailments; this mage class uses gloves instead of staves.

Skills: Enchant, Remedy

Job Origin: None

Treno Citizens

Frigg Crescent

A Burmecian girl who has an IQ that surpasses that of her age. She is a student at the University of Scholars founded by the kingdom of Lindblum and is situated at Dragon Hair's Island. She has an anti social and superiority complex due to her IQ and due to what happened to Burmecia. She is the oldest in the group and currently lives in Treno at the house of Doctor Tot because she chose an Open University program.

Job Class: Scholar

Weapon: Book

Age: 24

Job History: As a Scholar, they have the duty to find out the cause of certain events and their possible solution. Most scholars has superiority complex.

Skills: Study, Record

Job Origin: None

Beowulf Russ

A wealthy noble in Treno, at a young age he already reached the apex of success. Though wealthy he still wants to discover new things but his duty to his businesses hinders him from doing so. He is an example that money can't buy everything.

Job Class: Morphist

Weapon: Whip

Age: 18

Job History: Together with technology, magic advanced with an exponential rate creating many different arts such as morphism. A morphist takes a signature part of a monster and uses it to take their form and ability. One might say that this art of magic might be descending from the blue mages.

Skills: Assimilate, Morph

Job Origin: None

Trine Coral

A boyish girl who was abandoned by her real parents, she was found by Amarant on the bell tower in Alexandria and was taken care of a moogle. Amarant decided to adopt the child and raise her as his own. Now she lives in Treno and is training to be a soldier to join the forces of the Alexandrian Empire. For unknown reasons she did not continue to pursue her dream of being a soldier.

Job Class: Minstrel

Weapon: Tambourine

Age: 17

Job History: As entertainers of the court they were also trained to defend the royal family. Using skills such as entertain and annoy, they can damage enemies or heal allies.

Skills: Entertain, Annoy

Job Origin: Zorn and Thorn of FFIX

Tantalus Omega

Dane Magus

A boy who is cocky and very sure of his abilities. He revived the famous band of bandits, known as Tantalus and renamed it as Tantalus II. His abilities as a thief are cunning and almost perfect though it is not known why he has the abilities of exorcism.

Job Class: Exorcist

Weapon: Beads

Age: 20

Job History: As the black mist started to emerge 2 years after the battle against Necron and the fall of Iifa tree. Spirits have started to take over humans and monsters and made them deviant to their true nature. Because of this the high priests at Esto Gaza have formed a new order known as the Order of Perishers.

Skills: Exorcise, Chant

Job Origin: None

Lhasa Hyde

A girl with beauty and brains, her wits have aided her in times of her needs she has a strong intuition and uses her looks to get what she wants. She ended up joining Tantalus II.

Job Class: Elementalist

Weapon: Clips

Age: 19

Job History: As elementalists they have the ability to summon the elements to their side without focusing and using magic spells. This job of magicians might have been descendants of the black mage class.

Skills: Call, Conjure

Job Origin: None

Tan Aviate

Hailing from unknown origins.Her past still remains as a mystery but she seems not interested by those things. Born with the ability to make dolls move many considered her as a freak. For that reason she always ran away and at the age of sixteen she ended up in Lindblum and joined Tantalus II.

Job Class: Animist

Weapon: Dolls

Age: 17

Job History: Even with the advancement of technology and science no one has explained why such ability like animism has occurred. Just by transferring thoughts and energy to a doll, an animist can make dolls move and do their bidding. If an animist gets a hold of a doll, he/she can draw its mysterious powers out.

Skills: Animate, Draw

Job Origin: None

Skills Explanation

Gunner

Snipe: Gunner has the ability to paralyze his enemies using Gunner techniques or to shoot them dead.

Summon: Gunner mixes three eidomos to summon an eidolon. There is no MP required just the number of bullets.

Attack: Attacks using bullets.

Defender

Block: Defender blocks any form of attack from the enemies.

Ram: Defender uses Defender techniques to attack enemies.

Attack: Attacks using shield.

Green Mage

Enchant: Green Mage enchants an ally's weapon and makes them attack.

Remedy: Heals abnormal status.

Attack: Attacks by slapping.

Animist

Animate: Uses Animist abilities to attack.

Draw: Draws out a doll's hidden power to make a powerful attack.

Attack: Makes a doll attack.

Morphist

Assimilate: Absorbs an enemy's appearance as well as its technique.

Morph: Transforms into a monster.

Attack: Attacks using a whip.

Minstrel

Entertain: Deals recovery effects to allies.

Annoy: Deals damage to enemies.

Attack: Attacks using a tambourine.

Exorcist

Exorcise: Banishes dark spirits from monsters to make them weaker.

Chant: Miss one turn to make a powerful attack against the enemy in the next turn.

Attack uses beads to call upon holy energy and attack.

Elementalist

Call: Calls upon the strongest element in the battlefield.

Conjure: Uses learned techniques as attacks.

Attack: Uses air blasts for attacks.

Scholar

Study: Attacks using scholarly techniques.

Record: Analyzes the enemy to know its weaknesses and strengths and adds information on the bestiary.

Attack: Uses the book to make a book bash.

PROLOGUE

Two years after the defeat of Necron and the fall of Iifa tree an unnatural event shocked the world

of Gaia, Black Mist started to cover the world, many scholars have went to Ispen's Castle to find

clues about the origin, but with no luck they found nothing. The scholars have found that the black

mist did not originate from the Iifa ruins, but the mist's origin had been found to be where the

Shimmering Islands used to stand in the Lost Continent, in Oilevert on the Forgotten Continent, in

the Iifa ruins in the Outer Continent. All location is seemingly connected with Terra. With these

findings the scholars have theorize. The theory is that the roots of the Iifa tree has not yet died and

is continuing to circulate the souls but with the destruction of Terra the souls have nowhere to go

and instead they go to the places connected with Terra and started to emit black substances

believed to be the black mist itself. The signing of a treaty between the four great nations in the

Mist Continent to be held in Lindblum has begun and all those in charge of the preparations for the

said event has been busy ever since the planning. Everyone in the continent has been enthusiastic

but some had a different opinion. The treaty is about the concentration of the black mist to the Evil

Forest alone. For the Alexandrians this will mean less access to the outside world in the

Alexandrian borders, for the other three the effects will be minimal. The real threat is that they will

have to use the stellazios. It was only recently that they found that the stellazios have the ability to

attract or to draw the black mist to themselves. By using the stellazios, the beast that has been

sleeping within them will be released; the power of these beasts was not yet seen. Whether they

are beneficial or destructive has yet to be found out. Of course the world the academes have

disputed whether the usage of these coins is the only and last result to, if not to permanently

remove the black mist, minimize the scope of the area that the black mist has. A faction in

Alexandria known as the Tantalus Alpha, under Tantalus II, has requested for the treaty not to be

signed. Queen Garnet has decide that in order to preserve the solidarity between the four super

powers; she set aside the possible negative impacts of the treaty. The Tantalus Alpha contacted the

main branch in Lindblum, the Tantalus Omega, they asked for assistance and they were gladly

helped. The story begins in the briefing room at the Lindblum theater district in the old Tantalus

headquarters.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Square owns all of this stuff. Except for my original characters which were in the prologue and those who will be added later on. But all in all square owns everything from their characters to copyrights. I am just a hopeless FF fanatic.

CHAPTER ONE

JUST ONE STELLAZIO

In the briefing room at Lindblum theater district…

Man1: Ok troops; let's start the meeting!

Woman1: YAWN what's the ruckus all about?

Man2: Yeah! YAWN can't you tell the time? It's 1 in the morning!

Woman 2: Yeah! Dane we're all sleeping!

Dane: Today is the day that they will sign the treaty. The section in Alexandria has asked for our assistance to stop the signing of the treaty.

Man 3: Sorry I'm late.

Dane: As I was saying, we need to stop the signing.

Woman1: What do you want us to do? Kidnap one of the delegates?

Dane: Yes. But the question is… Who?

Woman 2: Oh oh!!! Me me me…

Dane: Yes, Tan?

Tan: Why don't we kidnap the rat king?

Woman 1: Like that is going to make a difference, we can only delay it, but as we all know… Burmecia is just a name now it's never really made a significant move to change the direction of this treaty; they just need to ask the opinions of those rats.

Tan: Like you have anything better planned…

Woman 1: In fact I do have a plan. We should kidnap Queen Stella.

Tan: The bird queen? Why?

Woman 1: Isn't she the one who holds all of the Stellazios?

Tan: So?

Woman 1: So…

Dane: If we kidnap the bird the treaty will not be implemented instantly. We can even prevent the implementation. Isn't that right? Lhasa.

Lhasa: Close but not quite… we kidnap the queen but we only have to get one stellazio from her then we return her.

Tan: Why?

Dane: Because the stellazios will be the one that will attract the black mist.

Tan: Oh…

Dane: So what's the plan? Watts.

Watts: Why me?

Dane: Because you're the tactician.

Watts: Oh… I'll think for a while OK?

Dane: Five minutes.

Watts: Fine.

Lhasa: Can I go back to sleep now?

Dane: I need to talk to you after the meeting.

Tan: Again?

(Dane and Lhasa shares a meaningful look)

Lhasa:(ignoring Tan) Yeah whatever, so can I go back?

Dane: Yes, you can but I won't let you.

Lhasa: Fine!!! Jerk!

Watts: (Speaking from the darkness) Guys I have a plan. We go to Treno and instead of kidnapping the queen, we sneak in her house then we steal the stellazio.

The only question is… Which stellazio?

Lhasa: Opichius.

Watts: Why?

Lhasa: Opichius is the most powerful one. All the others only get their strength from Opichius.

Dane: Ok everyone, meeting adjourned! We'll leave in one hour, I expect everyone to be ready by then.

Four hours later in Alexandria Castle…

Comical Knight: (running towards the knights quarters) The queen and king are going to leave two hours from now! I must prepare the Knights!

Composed Female Knight: Aldebert… Aldebert… (Aldebert keeps ignoring her) Aldebert Steiner!

Steiner: Yes Beatrix?

Beatrix: You need to calm down. You're not as young as you were 18 years ago.

Steiner: But… But…

Beatrix: Slow down.

Steiner: Fine. I'll just wake the knights.

Beatrix: Ok.

In the queens room…

Queen: Am I making the right decision?

King: Probably.

Queen: mother 

Two hours later …

Bells are ringing. Trumpets are honking. All in Alexandria are busy for the royalties' departure.

Two hours earlier in Treno…

Dane: Ok, Tan command your doll to get the Opichius.

Tan: (focusing on the doll) Ok Qupo go get the stellazios.

Qupo: Nodding its head 

Lhasa: Make it quick.

Tan: Yeah, yeah…

(Qupo got in and stole the stellazios)

Lhasa: I told you, just the Opichius!

Tan: Isn't it better if we have all?

Lhasa: Yeah, but if we steal them all…

Watts: If we steal them all they will have a reaction and the black mist will follow us.

Lhasa: Yeah what he said.

Tan: Qupo return the others.

Back to two hours later…

In Alexandria…

Steiner: All hail Queen Garnet Alexandrios XVI and King Zidane Tribal!

With his majesty Prince Sine Tribal, Doctor Tot, Lady Mimi, daughter of the late Master Vivi.

Alexandrians: (clapping and yelling though some are protesting)

The royalties have boarded the airship to Lindblum.

In Treno…

Stella: Melissa, (the servant) go fetch the coins.

Melissa: Yes my lady… (While fetching the stellazios) My lady a stellazio is missing.

Stella: What? How could this be? How will the treaty be implemented? This is very tragic. Contact Regent Cid at once.

In Lindblum…

Minister Artemia: Sire, we have received reports that one stellazio is missing… and the stellazio is the Opichius.

Regent Cid: Of all the stellazios to be missing… the most important is the one that is missing.

Artemia: What will we do?

Cid: We will proceed with the signing then we investigate the sudden disappearance of Opichius. Do not tell this to anyone, this might stir up trouble.

Artemia: Of course, Sire.

Somewhere near Treno…

Tan: It's lucky for us that we found this uh…

Lhasa: Dwelling…

Tan: Dwelling, yeah…

Dane: We need to hide it here. Tan command the rocks to cover it.

Tan: (Commanding the rocks)

Dane: Is it ok now?

Tan: Yup! So what's the next move?

Dane: We…

Lhasa: Cannot go back to Lindblum right away.

Tan: Yeah, we will be the first to be suspected.

Dane: Lass, Joss.

Lass and Joss: Yes! Sir.

Dane: I need you two to sneak back into Lindblum and send messages to the other sectors and tell them that we need lie low for a while.

Lhasa: There is a water source in here. It is quite refreshing.

Tan: Sip Yeah, I feel quite refreshed.

Lhasa: I think I saw room near that cave over there. Let's check it out.

Dane: Ok.

Author's Note: So you all understand why Opichius right? I just took Ivalice from FFTA and FFXII but there will be no crossovers.

Thanks for my first review!!! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Square owns all of this stuff. Except for my original characters which were in the prologue and those who will be added later on. But all in all square owns everything from their characters to copyrights. I am just a hopeless FF fanatic.

CHAPTER TWO

FROM THIS MOMENT ON

Tan: Wow! Who lived in this place? It's dusty!

Lhasa: I heard that a Qu lived here once.

Dane: A Qu?

Lhasa: Qus are those humanoids that are friendly. They have a passion for food, which explains their large bodies, and their tongues are long and are visible on the outside.

Dane: I know what a Qu is. I want to know is why would he live alone and in this cave? Weren't they supposed to live in marshes because of the frogs?

Lhasa: It's because that this Qu is different. He chose to live alone after all.

Tan: So his name is Vivi?

Lhasa: What gave you that idea?

Tan: There are writings on the wall, if you haven't noticed. (while pointing at the writings)

Lhasa: Could this be Vivi? The Great Black Mage?

Tan: Who is this Vivi guy?

Lhasa: Vivi was the first black mage to have the consciousness of a human; he fought alongside other brave warriors. After the fight about a year or so he died after he found a new classification of mages, the green mages.

Tan: So why don't I know of this?

Dane: It's because there were no records of this event ever happening, supposedly. Isn't that right?

Lhasa: Well, you are correct.

Tan: So why do you know of these things?  
Lhasa: Because of the wind, the earth, all of the elements communed with me at that time. They told me of what happened. But I was only beginning to awaken my Elementalist ability, so it was kind of choppy.

Tan: Oh. But I thought the Elementalists are descendants of the black mages?

Lhasa: Because the academes cannot explain it, they just deceived the people. The truth is that the elementalists existed long before the black mages, so the ones that manufactured the mages must have seen an elementalist in action.

Tan: Oh.

Dane: Enough chitchat. We must plan what to do from this moment on. Watts proceed with the planning.

In Lindblum…

Head Soldier: The king of Burmecia, King Ferdinand Tides along with Prince Puck Tides!

Lindblum Nobles: (applauds)

HS: The queen of Treno, Queen Stella Synod along with lady Melissa Campbell!

Lindblum Nobles: (applauds)

HS: The king and queen of Alexandria, King Zidane Tribal and Queen Garnet Alexandrios Tribal alongside them Master Aldebert Steiner, Lady Beatrix Steiner, Master Riley Steiner, Mimi Orientier, Doctor Tot and Prince Sine Tribal!

Lindblum Nobles: (applauds)

HS: Now gracing us with their presence is the Lindblum royal family, Regent Cid Fabool IX, Queen Hilda Fabool and Lady Eiko Carol Fabool.

Lindblum Nobles: (applauds loudly)

(Everyone seats at each one's respective places)

Cid: COUGHS To all those who have are gathered during this day of glory and solidarity, I welcome you to the kingdom of Lindblum.

Lindblum Nobles: (applauds)

Cid: We are all gathered here today for one purpose: to witness the signing of the "Minimizing of the Mist Treaty".

Lindblum Nobles: (applauds)

Cid: I shall now read the contents of the treaty.

Lindblum Nobles: (listens)

Cid: On this glorious day of the month of hunt (equivalent to February), we are all gathered to witness the signing of a treaty that will help not only the mist continent but also the whole of Gaia.

The treaty will be limited only to the evil forest and the stellazios. Using the stellazios we will attract the mist to the evil forest…

Protester: (barges in) but we all know that the stellazios contains magical beings further advanced than that of the eidolons, no one knows their powers, or the effects that they will have on the whole world if we activate their powers to attract the mist!

Cid: And what will be your name?

Protester: Giovanna de Cartes, your highness. (While genuflecting)

Cid: Giovanna, to what evidence does your heavy accusations originates from?

Giovanna: From what has happened 5 000 years ago to a fallen civilization, Ivalice.

Cid: This Ivalice that you speak, its nothing but an old tale that was passed from generation to generation, isn't that right?

Giovanna: Yes, sire it was just a legend.

Cid: Then why do you even bother to delay us if it is just a legend?

Giovanna: Sire, I believe I used the past tense, was.

Cid: Then you have evidence that this Ivalice actually existed?

Scholar: (A burmecian who suddenly barged in) In fact we do have evidence.

Giovanna: Frigg.

Frigg: These are scrolls that we found on the Island of Demesne.

Giovanna: These scrolls have on them the journal entry in which states that the stellazio creatures have indeed destroyed Ivalice.

Frigg: If you would let me I would like to read an excerpt from the entry.

" It was a peaceful night, a night that was supposed to be an uneventful one. I saw a shadow near the lagoon. I approached the shadow but before I had the chance to see its face, it leaped into the sky, my eyes followed it, and I saw it took out something underneath it and it shot a powerful beam blast and it destroyed Remora, the capital of Ivalice. – Journal log entry no. 885"

I think this is reason enough for her highness to think about the fate of her kingdom before signing the treaty. (Referring to Garnet)

Garnet: Uncle, I would request for a recess from signing and I would like to hear more of this Ivalice.

Cid: Of course, if it would be okay to the other members.

King Ferdinand: Of course.

Queen Stella: It would be a pleasure, and I really would like to visit the infamous Pinnacle Rocks.

Cid: Then we will continue this affair some other time.

Garnet goes over to Frigg.

Garnet: (to Frigg) So Miss?

Frigg: Frigg Crescent.

Garnet: Miss Crescent, have you any relations with Freya Crescent?

Frigg: (While bowing to Garnet) Yes, in fact she is my older sister.

Garnet: So can I call you Frigg, instead of Ms. Crescent?

Frigg: Whatever suits you.

Garnet: So tell me more about this Ivalice.

In Quan's Dwelling…

Dane: So, where do we go from here?

Author's Note: So you all understand why Opichius right? I just took Ivalice from FFTA and FFXII but there will be no crossovers.

Thanks for my first reviewer!!! 

I was planning to write a story, which is prior to the events in FFIX. Please let me know if I should pursue in that story or not and tell me if I should continue this story. TNX.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Square owns all of this stuff. Except for my original characters which were in the prologue and those who will be added later on. But all in all square owns everything from their characters to copyrights. I am just a hopeless FF fanatic.

CHAPTER THREE

THE WHOLE TRUTH

In Quan's dwelling…

Dane: So where do we go from here?

Lhasa: Yeah Watts, tell us.

Watts: First we must get out of here; I just received an update that the signing is DELAYED.

Tan: Isn't that a good news?

Dane: It's partially.

Tan: Partially?

Lhasa: Poor child, it means it's not totally good news because they just delayed it and not stopped it.

Tan: I… I… Know that…

Watts: So you all understand that we have partially succeeded in our plans.

T, L, and D: Yeah.

Watts: I also received information that the Treno court had already issued an order to search the nearby areas to search for the culprits who stole the Opichius.

Dane: Which means that we must get out of here.

Lhasa: but the question is how?

Watts: I'll take care of that. (Pulls a radish like object out of his bag, Gyshall Greens) I left my chocobo near Treno. (Chocobos have a very strong sense of smell and even the faintest smell of gyshall greens excites them and they follow its scent, in this story anyway) It should be here in a short while. (after five minutes a gold chocobo appeared)

Tan: Wow! I never knew that you had a chocobo.

Lhasa: Of course, He's a trainer.

Watts: Guys, this is Chi.

Chi: Kweh (to Lhasa and Dane), KWEHHHH!!! (To Tan and approaches her and is seemingly trying to peck her)

Lhasa: Seems like Chi liked the little rascal.

Dane: Seems like it.

Tan: Whaaaaaa… Stop that! Stop pecking my head!

Watts: Chi had never been this happy before.

Tan: Happy? More like burning with rage!

Lhasa: So how do we all get out of here? Chocobos can only carry 4 people. There's You, Tan, Dane, Rhea and Me.

Watts: You're an elementalist, correct?

Lhasa: Yes, and what's your point?  
Watts: Then turn into sand or use the wind.

Lhasa: How ungentlemanly!

Watts: This is survival. It spares no one.

Lhasa: Survival? What are you talking about? We're just escaping!

Dane: To survive, one must use any means necessary to continue to live.

Lhasa: What?!? (Everybody boards Chi). Huh? I will kill you guys!

(Summons the wind and levitates)

In Lindblum Castle's Alexandios' Guest Room…

Frigg: We have confirmed the existence of Ivalice from the ruins beneath the Evil Forest.

Garnet: But I thought Ivalice was supposed to be in the middle of all the continents, a whole continent itself.

Frigg: You are correct, but we have recently found proofs that Ivans (the term Frigg uses to the citizens of Ivalice) originated from a tribe known as Shumi and like the Burmecians, there was an inner conflict and the tribe was split into two, one into the extinct Summoners and the other, the mythical Ivans.

Garnet: How do you know of this? So I have Shumi blood?

Frigg: I specialize in studying ancient civilizations and mythical races and civilizations that can be proved to have existed. It may appear to be so.

Garnet: So what is the connection of the Evil Forest?

Frigg: We believe, I believe that the location that the forest is situated in, was the original place where the Shumi tribe took shelter in. But again it happened before the summoners had exiled themselves.

Garnet: So…

Frigg: I believe that the black mist is not an emission of the stagnant souls, rendering the souls stagnant was the job of the Iifa Tree.

Garnet: How do you know of that?

Frigg: My sister has told me of her journeys with you and everything that she found out.

Garnet: So that information was not disclosed to the academic world?

Frigg: No.

Garnet: Then how did they know of Terra?

Frigg: I believe that it was Doctor Tot who disclosed that information. But he did not tell the whole truth for he fears that chaos might run again in Gaia.

Boy: (Knocks) Mom. Can I go to the theater district to watch a play of "I Want To Be Your Cannary", I'm taking Riley and Mimi with me?!?

Garnet: Of course you can, Sine.

Sine: Thanks!

Garnet: Where were we?

Frigg: If you would allow me to conduct an excavation research on the vicinity of the Evil Forest, and that the signing of the treaty is to be delayed until we find answers, then we might find other solutions on how to rid the world of the black mist.

Garnet: But how long will this be?

Frigg: I do not know.

Garnet: I must consult uncle about this. This might stir up tension between Alexandria and the other nations.

Frigg: I would like to come with you for defending this proposal.

Garnet: I would need it.

Somewhere in the sky (AKA Chocobo's Air Garden)…

Lhasa: What is this place?

Tan: Hah! I thought you know everything! (Said with sarcasm)

Watts: This is Chocobo's Air Garden. It's a hidden place where only those who take flight may enter.

Author's Note: In the prologue it's just the scholars who theorize, Frigg is not yet a scholar then. The scholars know of the existence of Terra because Doctor Tot deemed it necessary that the people be enlightened a little, in this story anyway. The people don't know of the great battles after and before Terra.

I just took Ivalice from FFTA and FFXII but there will be no crossovers of stories or character and their traits. I just borrowed some stuff like their names and the espers.

Thanks for my first reviewer!!! 

Tell me if the story is getting dull ok.


	5. Sorry Guys

Thanks to Red Pallaton for reviewing my story. Don't worry I will change all the chapters into a narrative version; I just thought that you will appreciate it if it will be more direct. Thanks.


End file.
